trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zgroza
Dziś jak zwykłe poszłam do szkoły. Świeciło piękne słońce, niebo było błękitne- zapowiadał się piękny dzień. Jaka wtedy byłam głupia. Nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, jakie okropieństwa zgotuje mi dzisiaj los... Pierwsze spotkało mnie, gdy przekroczyłam próg szkoły. Z przepraszającą miną podeszła do mnie koleżanka. - Cześć. Wiem, że miałam dzisiaj wziąść 'ten zeszyt, no ale wiesz... zapomniałam po prostu... ale jutro na stówę przyniosę, OK? Aż się we mnie zagotowało. Zacisnęłam zęby i zrobiłam się czerwona na twarzy. - Co jest? - zaniepokoiła się koleżanka. Wzięła moją wściekłość za sprzeciw wobec jej zapominalstwa.- No nie przejmuj się, załatwimy '''tą '''sprawę... - Jula! - wrzasnęłam.- Nie mówi się ''tą sprawę, tylko tę sprawę! Ale ona już mnie nie słyszała. Popędziła do grupki chłopaków... Ech... humor zepsuty na cały dzień... ale może uda mi się zapomnieć. Nic z tego. Moje nemezis nadal mnie prześladowało. Włosy stanęły mi dęba na głowie, gdy za swymi plecami usłyszałam głos: - No, to umawiamy się na '''dzisiej, '''nie? No nie wiem, kurde, o której... '''pierw mam jeszcze coś tam do roboty... no pewnie, że kcę, ale starzy mnie męczą, no! Czekaj, matka mi na kartce napisała... WHAT?! Co tutej pisze? Czekaj... z tą kobietą to mamy urwanie głowy... zawsze to tatowi powtarzam... Nie mogę się doczytać, no! Wiem tylko, że coś w cudzysłowiu... A Kamilę bierzemy? Lepiej nie, ja tam nigdy jej nie lubiałem... Nie wytrzymałam. Nie byłam już w stanie utrzymać dłużej w ryzach swoich emocji. Wyrwałam koledze telefon i wykrzyczałam mu prosto w twarz: - Jak możesz tak kaleczyć nasz język ojczysty?! Jesteś potworem, a nie człowiekiem! Mój wybuch gniewu przerwało wejście nauczycielki od matematyki do sali lekcyjnej. Niechętnie się odwróciłam. I wtedy przyszło najgorsze. Zawsze mam ciarki na plecach, gdy to wspominam. Oblał mnie zimny pot, kiedy usłyszałam: - Dzień dobry. Kontynuujemy pierwiastki. W dniu dzisiejszym zajmiemy się wyłanczaniem 'czynnika pierwiastka przed nawias... Nie wytrzymałam. Po prostu nie dałam rady. To było ponad moje nerwy. Krzyknęłam na cały głos: - Ludzie, cholera jasna! Zaraz mnie szlag trafi! Czy to takie trudne, żeby mówić ''tę zamiast tą ''i ''wyłączać ''zamiast ''wyłanczać? Takie to trudne? A może to jakiś spisek?! Stałam na środku klasy, ciężko dysząc. Wszyscy się na mnie gapili. Odezwała się nauczycielka: - Uspokój się. Pamiętaj, że dzisiaj na naszej lekcji będzie pani '''derektor... Zemdlałam. To było naprawdę przerażające przeżycie i nie miałam zamiaru dłużej uczestniczyć w tej farsie. Otworzyłam oczy. Przecież to sufit mojego pokoju! O matko, jak dobrze... cieszę się niezmiernie, że ten sen już się skończył... to był normalnie najgorszy koszmar, jaki kiedykolwiek miałam... Zauważyłam, że w pokoju jest mój brat. - O, cześć, siostra. Przyszłem, żeby ci okno zamknąć, bo wczoraj wieczorem nie zamkłaś... Ciśnienie mi podskoczyło. Koszmar się nie skończył! I wyskoczyłam w desperacji przez okno, które właśnie zamknął mój brat. Koniec! Nie mogę dłużej żyć tam, gdzie ignorują podstawowe zasady poprawnej polszczyzny. ... Dla was ta historia może być śmieszna, dziwna lub nawet żałosna. Możecie wręcz powiedzieć, że nie podpada ona pod creepypastę, ponieważ ani trochę was nie przeraziła. Ale wierzcie m - to, co opisałam, jest najgorszym, co purystce językowej mogło się przytrafić... ''[[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Marta the Writer| NACIŚNIĘCIE TEGO PRZYCISKU GROZI ŚMIERCIĄ LUB KALECTWEM'' Kategoria:Opowiadania